


Defending Her Honor

by Applesap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Damsel in distress (Pachimari), Foul Language, Insults, M/M, Manhandling, Possible plushie fetish, Suggestive Themes, Violation of Pachimari, Violence, playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesap/pseuds/Applesap
Summary: Junkrat makes some unsavory comments about Pachimari, so obviously Roadhog has to take him out behind the shed and kill him.





	Defending Her Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Rat and Hog are a little bit rougher in this fic. Kind of an unhealthy way to pass the time, really... But hey, I think they like pushing each other around. They're also 99% goofing around about the topic. Well, Junkrat at least. Don't peek if you don't like needless violence. 
> 
> twitter @slinger_apen

Sigh. It was one of _those_ days.

Sitting in front of his workbench, Junkrat lay sprawled out over his tools and unfinished project. Worthless. No inspiration at all. Just the same old shit he always did. Gunpowder, classic round bomb, a little tweaking here and there and it’s done. Etcetera. There was no challenge to it at all, and with him and Roadie being cooped up for a few days to measure how much their return into Junkertown was gonna suck, he was bored senseless.

He stood up and flopped his body across the house where Roadhog was reading at the small round kitchen table. ‘Defy not the heart,’ the book said in yellow letters, with a savoury depiction of a woman leaning into the embrace of a toned, long haired man. A very strong, roundabout beast of a man, according the woman’s lustful expression. One of the Hog’s more smutty novels, no doubt. 

Junkrat pouted. He didn’t see the attraction towards the conveniently attractive man or woman. Maybe it was her red cushioned boobies that did it for the readers. He had given up reasoning why Roadhog was interested in such low level looking creatures.

“Ya gonna read all day or do you have something better to do?” he said, lazily leaning with his hand on his back. He scratched an itch with is middle finger between his butt cheeks, then brought his hand up to smell the sweat rolls under his nails. 

Roadhog grunted.

“Any interesting positions?”

Grunt.

“Want to try them out?”

Grunt.

“Yeah you’re right, the mood’s not there.”

Deflated, he swung his body around the room, hitting the wooden pillars holding the shithole together with his fists. 

“We could blow up a watchtower. That’ll make for an entrance,” he said.

Chains rattled from the scaffolding. No reply.

The dotty little eyes of the caged Pachimaris in the claw machine looked upon him and his boredom as he hammered away.

Before he could do anything Roadhog looked up from his book and glared at him. “Don’t. Touch,” he growled, catching the look Junkrat was giving his dolls.

“Didn’t do anything!” Junkrat feigned ignorance and put his hands up. 

Grunt. He went back to his paragraph.

Junkrat sighed dramatically and threw himself backwards onto the bed, folding his arms behind his head. A companion Pachimari sat on the shelf, already dirty from being manhandled by Roadhog. As careful as he was, even Roadhog’s greasy paws weren’t delicate enough to keep the little plushie clean when Hog brought it with him, so despite the warning he just got Junkrat picked it up without a second thought.

It really was quite dirty. The green of the tentacles were darkened by oil, especially the tips, and it had big dirty handprints on the broad bottom of the onion, like it had been cupped more often than squished. Its face was the clearest part, with just a gentle brush of filth against its cheek. The bright pink smile beamed up at Junkrat.

He pushed its face in to make it squeak.

Roadhog’s eyes were on him instantly. Junkrat grinned, caught.

“Just your playthingy, Roadie. This one was already stinky,” he called over, and rolled it in his hands, dirtying it up even worse. He pushed his nose in the doll and sniffed up the age old dirt. “Aaaaah, smells like you. Minus the butt sweat.”

“Leave her,” Roadhog said, finger denting the pages and his patience running thin. 

“I think I’ll make it my new toy, since you’re a boring old man,” he said, indifferent. He rolled over on the bed with his legs popping up playfully, hoping Roadhog would jump him and yank his legs so they could wrestle each other for a bit or something. 

“She,” Roadhog corrected, still watching him eagle-eyed from his kitchen chair.

“She’s a proper lady, isn’t she,” Junkrat said. An idea popped in his head. A naughty one.

He set the doll down on the covers and crawled over it, embracing it with his long spindly arms. “My, what a cutie.”

Hog had a bad feeling about this.

Junkrat rolled his hips against the mattress, grinding against Pachimari’s soft head and sliding the doll towards his hips, tentacles curling against him. 

“No. Stop,” Roadhog said. 

Junkrat had his body curved around her in an angle where Roadhog had a good view of the compromising position he put his dear sweet Pachi in. Seeing him hump her, violate her! It was too much. 

Like the ads on TV, Junkrat put up a high-pitched voice, “mimicking” her speech in a way that made Roadhog’s blood boil and toes curl. “I wanna suck your cock, Jamie!” 

Junkrat moaned “oh yes, Pachimari,” before putting his thumb in his waistband so he could lean the doll against his bare skin and grind against her soft fabric.

Roadhog snapped his book shut and discarded it, stomping over to the bed so he could throw himself against Junkrat, bouncing on the bed with the degenerate and his beloved onion, and knocking the breath out of him.

“Hrnfg!?” Roadhog growled, but it could be loosely interpreted as:

“You dare break the sanctity of Pachimari!?”

Shaking Rat’s twiggy shoulders and bouncing on his poor back, he grunted again.

“You twist her words? Ruin her with your foul language? Desecrate her? Humiliate her? Besmirch her image!”

“I’d do it again,” Junkrat moaned breathlessly.

Roadhog grabbed him by the shoulders, took him under his arm and swung him along like a ragdoll, out onto the blazing heat of the afternoon sun while Junkrat struggled to get free.

They were gonna settle this like men.

Roadhog threw him onto his feet. Junkrat staggered for a moment before readying himself in a battle stance, head low, mouth snarling, and eyes piercing and hot. Pachimari sat in Roadhog’s protective hand, scared for her life, thankful she had Roadie to defend her honour.

“Apologize to her,” Roadhog said, a final warning before he beat the shit out of the other man.

“It’s just a doll, Hog. Don’t get so upset!” Junkrat giggled with a hint of challenge in his tone. Oh, he was asking for a beating, alright.

“APOLOGIZE TO HER,” he demanded.

“YER A FUCKING NUTCASE MATE,” Rat shot back.

That did it. With one swing of his dumbbell hand he threw Junkrat out onto the dusty ground, arm closed around Pachi so she would not have to face their bestial violence. 

Junkrat coughed up a lungful of dust and looked up to yell at him some more, but was suppressed by the hefty weight of Roadhog on his back and his suffocating arms around his chest.

“And you’re a dirty little mongrel. Apologize.”

“You know – hrnkggk – this is only making me hornier,” Junkrat groaned, spine bent and throat aching from asphyxiation. He clawed at the arm around his neck.

“I’ll make you eat sand,” Roadhog growled in his ear.

“I’d rather eat her out!”

That earned him a mouthful of outback earth. Bending him forwards, Roadhog’s hand held a fierce grip into his thinning hair, fixing his snarling face into the ground. “Take that back,” Roadhog said.

In an attempt to break free, Junkrat’s fist shot out at an awkward angle to whack Hog in the side of the head, metal to meat.

Roadhog flinched at the sudden motion. But this wasn’t his first fight. He had taken on a whole lot of pain through the decades and could take a whole lot more before he would give up. The Roadhog was relentless.

Junkrat sputtered out sand and saliva mud while managing to turn his head under the enforcer’s claw. Then with a sand scraped throat he put on a high pitched teen girl voice.

“Mouthful of sand, mouthful of cock, punk Pachimari really knows how to rock – OOOGHHGFDFMFMMM!”

Roadhog slammed him into the dirt. Again. And again. Roadhog gleefully bounced up on him like a pig grinding in the mud.

He laughed while riding Junkrat, which meant something along the lines of, “You’re a real piece of work. See how many more jingles I can work out of you.”

Junkrat screeched. “Horseback riding is so much fun, oh fuck Purebredmari please fill me with cum!”

Roadhog roared with laughter and Junkrat howled with him.

Seeing the opportunity, Junkrat turned around under him. Wiggling his legs out from under the behemoth, he then kicked him hard in the nuts with his boot.

But that’s what the dick cage was for.

“Going somewhere?”

Unimpressed, Roadhog towered over him, even on his knees. 

“You haven’t apologized yet,” he said, holding out Pachimari’s smiling visage. Ever so kind, ever so forgiving.

Junkrat spit on her face.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just do that,” Roadhog calmly said, wiping the glob from her eye and cheek and flicking it back on Junkrat’s belly.

“She’s not so innocent as you may think, Roadie,” Junkrat said, grinning like he knew a secret Roadhog didn’t. “I wasn’t lying when I said I smelled you on her. I know what you do to her at night.”

Roadhog backhanded him. 

Not hard, of course. He didn’t really want Junkrat mad. It’s to send a message. She did not deserve to be spoken to like that. And really, they both had been fucking bored being cooped up in the house.

“How dare you,” Roadhog said, blushing under his mask, and he wheezed indignantly, which Junkrat heard as, “Be careful what you’re implying, boy.”

Junkrat wiped spit and sand off his shit-eating grin. “Yeah, I hear the creaking at night when I’m watching the telly and you think I can’t hear you just because I got a busted left side.”

He leaned in and placed his hands over the plushie. “She’s not so proper as you want me to think.”

Roadhog stared down at him, snarling behind his mask. How dare Junkrat imply these things about him and Pachimari. She was kind and cute, he brutish and ugly. They could never be together. Besides, with how certain developments happened between him and the Rat during the time of their worldwide heist, he was already taken.

And he did NOT have a fucking plushie fetish.

“She’s just too soft to resist, isn’t she mate,” Junkrat said, and kissed her little pointy head.

Roadhog huffed, suddenly too tired to keep up the game when he noticed his shoulders burning hot under the hot desert sun. “Ya got me.”

Junkrat giggled maniacally and took the doll out of his hands to give it a firm squeeze, making her squeak. “See! Was that so hard. You really need to learn how to apologize when you’re wrong, mate. It’s bad for the blood pressure.”

Roadhog mumbled. 

“Wozzat, mate?” Junkrat said, having understood perfectly well. He twirled his body around, happily cuddling the little onion and completely ruining the plush that had previously still been acceptably clean. No, that’s not true. Cleaning her was long past due. She’d been dirty even before Rat got his clammy hands on her. In the washing bin with her, then.

“You’re bad for the blood pressure.”

Junkrat ignored him like he always did when he got critique from the man. “let’s go inside,” he said, crawling away from where Roadhog was mounted on top of him. “It’s bloody hot out here. Can’t believe you dragged me out in this heat when we could’ve perfectly been wrestling inside the house. Geesh, the things you won’t do to escape that boring smutty novel of yours.”

Roadhog sighed.

Anything to pass the time.


End file.
